Three Months
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: "Three months, give me three months of memories before I- we break up." She said, turning away from him. Robin sighed and looked at her eyes. He could see love, sadness, distraught, and something else he couldn't decipher. Fear? [RobRae] [One-shot] [Edited]


**Three Months**

* * *

_**"The truth is, I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never really got it back."**_

"No please don't do this." Raven begged, holding Robin's arm. Tears flowing down on her face. "I gave you my heart, my soul; Damn it I even gave you my body! Wasn't that enough?! " She exclaimed, her face flushing red due to the anger and pain she's feeling.

"Raven, I have to. I- we- I don't have feelings for you anymore. I think it's best for us to be just friends." Robin said, looking at her with sad blue eyes and gently pulling away from her.

Raven shook her head. No. This isn't how it's supposed to go, their love wasn't supposed to end! She watched helplessly as Robin placed his mask, covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry Raven." He said, heading for the door, but before he could step out of her room-

"Three months." Came a small whisper from the dark Titan.

Robin turned to looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Three months, give me three months of memories before I- we break up." She said, turning away from him.

"Raven…"

"Please Robin, I promise not to meddle with whatever you do during those three months." She pleaded.

Robin sighed. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain but when he looked in her eyes, he could see love, sadness, distraught, and something else he couldn't decipher. Fear? He wasn't sure. Although he knew that whatever that thing he saw is, it hurt him.

He suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around his best friend. One hand playing with her hair. "Alright." He said. "Only three months?"

She nodded. "Only three months"

_**"But we loved a love that was more than love, I and my Annabel Lee"**_

**First month:**

"What do y'all want to do?" Cyborg asked.

It was a boring afternoon for the Titans. Beast boy, Starfire and Cyborg are on the couch while Robin and Raven are on the other end playing chess.

"Checkmate I win again." Raven said with a smirk, trapping his king with her rook, queen, bishop and horse. "Yeah, I guess so." Robin replied with his own smirk.

It has been one month since the supposed break-up they had and Robin must admit; their relationship seemed to be more normal and a lot stronger than before. They acted like nothing happened, although he was aware that Cyborg knew about the break up; they spent more time together, went to dates much more often and they even went to Gotham one time. He noted that she seemed to be happier, he seemed to be more relax and they seemed to be more in love than they have ever been before.

And it felt so right for him.

"Hey! Let's go swimming. We haven't tried the pool right?" Beast Boy suddenly asked. "Oh yes! I would like to go swimming." Starfire added. "Not a bad idea." Raven agreed looking at Starfire.

All eyes turn to Raven, who shrugged.

"What? I bought a new bikini and I want to try it on." She added while keeping the chess in a drawer. Robin stared at her for a few moments before saying, "What are we waiting for?" he chuckled slightly as Beast boy and Starfire raced out of the room. His gaze suddenly fell on Cyborg and Raven. His eyes narrowed and a knot formed in his stomach as they shared an embrace. 'Jealous?' his conscience asked.

'I'm not.' He curtly said to his conscience. "Are you two going to change or not?" Cyborg and Raven broke their embrace at Robin's slightly cold voice. "I better go change." Raven said smiling at Cyborg and Robin before teleporting to her room. Making sure that she wasn't there and no remnants of her left, he crossed his arms and glared at the robotic teen "What was the hug for?" He asked, his voice was evident of irritation and, what seems to Cyborg— jealousy. He shrugged smugly. "Can't I give my sister a hug?" he said. Robin's blood pounded in his ears and his glared hardened at his teammate. Cyborg couldn't help but roll his human eye at his leader's action, "Look, just because your _girlfriend_ and I shared a hug doesn't mean we have something going on." Robin's glare at him didn't fade. "I never said something's going on between you two." He defended. "But that's what you implied." Cyborg argued before leaving the stunned teen behind.

_**"Come live with me and be my love."**_

Robin watched as his team enjoy themselves. Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire are having a water fight while he and Raven are sitting on the pool stairs. "Something on your mind Blunder Boy?" His attention turned to the girl beside him. "Nothing. Just watching my teammates, that's all." He replied. Raven nodded and silence ruled for a while, but it was broken when she suggested something very unlike her.

"Wanna play tag?"

He stared at Raven with a shocked expression. "Raven are you alright?" he unconsciously blurt out. She rolled her eyes at his question. "Yes, I'm alright. I just want to do other things besides being, creepy" She answered. Robin smiled genuinely. But this smile suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. He pulled Raven closer, their bodies touched. They leaned in but he stopped a few centimeters and exclaimed, "TAG!" before swimming away from her, laughing hysterically.

Raven was gaping like a fish before snapping back to reality. "The game is so on!" she yelled before swimming towards the others.

"Hey guys! We're playing tag and Raven's it!" Robin said as he reached the others. They others were gaping and Beast boy's eyes are bulging out of his sockets, wondering if they heard their leader right."Raven agreed to play?" he asked. "Why does it matter Grass stain, let's save our butts!" Cyborg said swimming away. Starfire gave a squeal as Raven appeared behind her. "Tag, you're it Starfire." Starfire then gazed at Beast boy and grinned happily. "I will go get you friend Beast boy!" she then swan towards him. They continued to play this game until they called it quits and Beast Boy suggested balloon fight, which they all happily agreed.

It was one of the best team bonding they ever had.

Robin sat on his bed and stared at the polaroid-developed picture in his hands. It was taken during sunset and right before they decided to call it a day. He smiled as his eyes travel to take in the photography; Their background was the setting sun and the pool. Cyborg's face seemed to be the largest since he was the one who took the picture and the nearest to the camera, his grin can outmatch the Cheshire Cat's grin and his other mechanic arm was holding one large balloon filled with water; Beast Boy was on the other side, he seemed to be chocking due to Starfire's arm wrapped around his neck, but he manages to put a mirthful smile and a thumbs up. He chuckled.

And then there they are in the middle; his arms snaked around Raven's waist and her arms around his neck, smiling ever so sweetly.

Robin's head snapped up when he heard her clearing her throat. "You forgot these on the poolside." She said as she held up his towel. He blinked and chuckled. "I was wondering where that went." He ignored her rolling her eyes, placed the photograph on the cork board and stood up to grabbed his towel from her.

She gave him his towel and was about to leave when she heard him say, "I've had fun Raven. I didn't know you had it in you to, you know, have fun." This caused her to turn to him raised a brow that says 'What does that supposed to mean?'. Robin tensed and he could feel his sweat on his nape. "I mean- it's not- You know-" he stopped abruptly when he heard her laugh. "I know." She said with a smile, her true and genuine smile. Robin was suddenly stunned. When was the last time he saw this smile? Apparently before he stopped paying attention her. He smiled back. Maybe he should make her smile more. "Robin, you alright?" her voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head, his smile never leaving his face."Yeah, I'm good. Just stunned." Raven shrugged and started to levitate to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you." She whispered. Her voice filled with passion and love.

Robin returned her hug and kissed her forehead but before he could say anything, she pulled away. "You don't have to say it back. I just want to remind you that I love you and always will." She said with another smile. A sad smile, he realized.

Then she suddenly swayed and Robin helped her regain her balance. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded firmly. "I'm fine, tired, I guess." She replied and hurriedly went out of his room. Robin watched as she retreat to her room. He felt pity for her, and at the same time, he felt the old feeling coming back to life. He then shrugged it off. No. He doesn't love her anymore.

Right?

_**"My heart is, and always will be yours."**_

**Second month:**

"You did not do this Robin." Raven exclaimed, still looking at the limo in front of them.

"I actually did." He said with a grin on his face. "I want this night to be wonderful for you. For us. Don't you want that?" he added.

"Well yes, but I expected to go to the mall, café, movies like we always do but not this…" she said gesturing to the limo and her dress.

He looked at her in the dress he gave her. It was a royal blue, V-neck dress that stops an inch above her knees with matching sapphire necklace and bracelets. It was simple but magical. 'The heck, Raven make everything magical' he thought. "Well, I am the Boy Wonder." He said with a cocky grin. Raven let out a huff and playfully rolled her eyes. "Cocky much?" she asked. "I'm just stating facts Raven." He opened the door for her. "Shall we, milady?" Raven smiled. "Yes milord."

_**"Close your eyes. /Why?/ So that you won't see me get hurt."**_

"Reservation for Richard Grayson please." Robin politely asked the waiter.

"Right this way sir." The waiter lead them to a private dining room filled with red roses and red scented candles. The table was covered in black and red table cloth, on the table was a red vase containing three black roses.

"Wow." Raven breathed. "Black and red. Like you and me, Robin and Raven." He said silently, his blue eyes boring on her. She gazed at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. He took her hand and lead her to the table. He then held the chair and pulled it back. He gestured her to sit down and she did. He gently pushed it back and went around the table to sit himself. "We'll be having Zuppa Toscana, Pasta with sausage, tomato and cream, Raspberry Panna Cotta and latté macchiato, sounds good?" He asked and she nodded.

While waiting for their food, Robin couldn't help but stare at her. He knew he will be skinned alive (she told him before that she doesn't want anyone staring at her) but he couldn't help it. His eyes wandered from her traveling eyes to her jawline. He even has to silently suck a breath when she reached to place her hair behind her ear. His eyes then went to her lips which were pressed into a thin line. After what seemed like forever, Raven finally felt his gaze on her. "What?" She breath out.

"What?" He asked back.

"You were staring." Raven crossed her arms on her chest. "I told you I don't like it." She added.

He pouted like a child. "Can you blame me? You're beautiful." This made her blush. "No, I'm not." She fired back.

"Yes you are." He said and she didn't even tried to deny it or say anything. "Is there something wrong?" He finally asked, sensing some kind of uneasiness from her. "I'm fine." She murmured back and before he could push the subject further, their food arrived.

Neither dared to say a word after that.

_**"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..."**_

"The food was fantastic Richard." Raven said as the waiters took their plates away. "I know, maybe we should have Italian every once in a while. If Cyborg agrees of course." Robin agreed.

The melodic sound of piano suddenly envelope the room. Raven stared at Robin who was already on his feet and his hand was held out for her. "May I have this dance milady?" he asked. There was a flicker of hesitancy on Raven's face before she took his hand. "Yes."

She let him take her in the middle of the dining room. He slowly held her waist. His eyes never left her amethyst ones. They sway, glide, he spin her around and just held her tightly, lovingly. As the waltz came to an end, Raven was on her back leaning on his chest and he found himself unable to let her go, to let this feeling go. He gently took her chin so that she'd face him. "I love you." She said. He didn't hesitate, he gently placed a kiss on her pinkish lips. A thing he hadn't done in a long time.

Raven's eyes widen. It has been so long since he kissed her. Could it be that he's falling in love with her again? No! This isn't what she wanted. She just wants more memories before…

She reluctantly pulled away. "We should go home." She said looking away, afraid to she Robin's reaction. He nodded and took her hand, "Okay…" he said dejectedly.

On their way home, the birds are in each other's arms, but neither was speaking. Both are lost in their own thoughts. Robin held Raven as close as possible. Still confused on why she pulled away from the kiss she— he longed for so long since their last one. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he realized that they're already reached Jump City bay. He was about to tell Raven that when he realized she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he wrapped her in his tuxedo jacket and carried her out of the limo, not before calling Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg, can you pick us up at the bay? Rae's asleep and I forgot my utility belt."

"On it boss." Cyborg replied.

As he wait for Cyborg he couldn't help but notice the bruise on Raven's left shoulder. His eyes narrowed. Where did that came from? He couldn't remember any mission that gave her this. And why is she so thin? She eats three times a day doesn't she?

"Yo Rob!" Robin turned to see Cyborg in the T-car, opening the back door. "Man you really have a good timing you know, I was already locking up." He said as Robin carefully got inside the car with Raven in his arms. "Yeah yeah thanks. Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure, what's in your mind?" Cyborg said as he got into the driver's seat,

"Do you know about Raven's bruise on her shoulder?" Cyborg mentally tensed. He promised Raven not to tell Robin. But Robin needs to know. 'Do not tell him or you'll be joining me in hell.' Raven's threat rang in his mind. "I don't know." He lied and hoped that Robin wouldn't figure out.

"That's a lie." _'I stand corrected.'_ Cyborg thought sarcastically. "Look I don't know. If I do know, I would tell you, especially if it's important." He explained and tried to calm his thundering heart.

Robin glared at him. He was hiding something, he was sure of it, but if he is telling the truth that he really doesn't know— he sighed. There's no point in arguing. "Fine I believe you but if I-"

"I know I know, you'd kick my sorry butt to the next century." They finally reached the garage. Cyborg quick got out of the car to help Robin. "I got her Cy, just open the door." Cyborg opened the door and Robin carefully got out. "I'll take her to my room. She might kill me for going in hers. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her." Robin explained as he walked towards the elevator, not waiting for Cyborg.

Robin entered the elevator and carefully pressed the up button. Before the elevator door closed, he noticed that Cyborg was looking at him with an expression he knew too well.

Pity and sadness.

Cyborg watched as Robin carried Raven towards the elevator. Robin may not admit it to anyone else or to himself, but he was starting to fall for Raven again. Cyborg even has the suspicion that Robin was only confused when he tried to break up with the half-demon. But this isn't good. His leader would only get hurt when he learns the truth. And the pain will last much more than a lifetime.

_**"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment. Pain of love lasts a lifetime."**_

**A day before the third month:**

It was almost midnight and Raven couldn't sleep. She was curled up on her bed and she was gritting her teeth. A day, one more agonizing day and all will be over. She had been hiding the secret for too long that her teammates saw her in pain a time or two. Robin already asked about the bruises and the tiny red spots on her body she tried to conceal. 'No matter' she thought. "One more day…"

"Raven?" she sat up once she heard his voice. What could he possibly want at this time of hour? "Yes Robin?" she asked as she opened her door with her powers. Robin stepped inside of her room and closes the door. "Raven I know this may sound ridiculous but I—" he trailed of and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I—I had a nightmare." Raven stared at him wide eye and moved to one side of the bed. "Here." She said while patting the empty space beside her.

Robin walked towards the bed and scooted beside her. He felt her hand play with his hair and he buried his head on the crook of her neck. He also wrapped an arm around her waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" He heard her ask.

"No. It was just the usual nightmare." He said softly.

She stared at him. "You have too many usual nightmares, Robin. Maybe speaking up will help." She commented.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Slade."

"Hmmm." She hummed and kissed his forehead. "It's just a nightmare." She reminded him.

"I know."

They quietly lied in each other's arms. Though this silence was broken when Robin spoke, "How are you Raven?"

Raven stopped stroking his hair and looked at him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Confusion was clearly etched in her voice.

He shrugged and pulled her closer. "I don't know, I guess, we never really talked to each anymore."

"What are you talking about?" She moved away slightly to look at him. "We always talk to each other. We're even talking now."

Robin sighed. "We do talk, yes, but it was always about something. What I mean is we usually don't talk about _us_, anymore. We don't talk like we're bestfriends anymore." He explained.

She faced her back to him. "Is that really necessary? It's almost the third month." She said, tears are starting to form in her eyes. She felt him shifted and gasped when he suddenly towered her form. "Raven..." He murmured before lowering his head and capturing her lips in a kiss.

A few tears escaped her eyes before she fully kissed him back. He moaned in delight and started to caress her body. He heard her moan and slowly began to undress her. His lips now traveling from skin to skin.

Soon after, moans of pleasure filled the room before they drifted to sleep.

_**"Don't forget, I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."**_

Robin stirred and moan from the moment the morning sunlight touched his unmasked eyes. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes before turning to see his loved one, her back facing him. Deciding he still need some sleep, he scooted closer to her and touched her body—

Only to find it stiff, pale and cold.

Alarmed, he whirled her around and place her on his lap. "Raven." He said shaking her. "Raven, wake up." Tears started to flow from his eyes as he noticed that her lips were much paler that it normally is and she wasn't breathing. "Raven. This isn't funny. Wake up. Please..." He's begging now and he started to violently shake her. "Raven!" He shouted, his voice cracked from the intensity of his shout. "No, no, no, no... Raven wake up! Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this, don't leave! I'm not breaking up with you anymore. I love you!

The door was suddenly knocked down by Cyborg. He was already crying. Robin stared at him "Cyborg help!" He cried achingly. Cyborg slowly shook his head. "I can't, Robin. I'm sorry." Robin's vision went dim and he threw the nearest object he could grabbed at him. "What are you talking about?!" he yelled at his friend. "Robin, I'm sorry but— Raven has Leukemia. The doctor and I wanted to help her but because of her heritage, she'll need demon blood. We tried to find one but— We couldn't find any. The doctor can only give her three months to live. I'm sorry…" he trailed off, stuttering.

_"Three months, give me three months of memories before I- we break up."_

Robin couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. His mind was working overtime to process this new information Cyborg told him. Raven was in pain, practically dying in those three months. She asked for three months because she knew she'll die. And when she dies, he'll be free…

_Free_…

"Guys, what's going on?" Beast boy asked as soon as he and Starfire came to Raven's room. They were astonished when they saw Robin sobbing on Raven's chest. But then their astonishment became an expression of fear and worry when they realized Raven's wasn't moving. "Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his left arm. A hologram of Raven suddenly appeared before them. "_Titans, I'm sorry for causing so much pain for keeping this secret for so long"_. There was a long pause before the hologram continued. "_I have leukemia. It's malignant. It can't be cured. Even my powers can't cure this disease. That's why I was different this past three months. Because I want to have wonderful memories before I go."_ The holographic image of Raven began to weep. _"Starfire, I'm sorry for all the times I turned you down whenever you asked me to the mall, or to have girl-to-girl talks. Just so you know, you're the best friend that I could ever ask. Beast boy, I'm sorry for not laughing at you jokes and I can't believe I'll say this but you're like a little brother who makes her big sister amused. Cyborg, thank you for being there for me. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I love you big brother. And Robin._" Robin turned to look at the hologram; tears are still spilling from his eyes._ "I love you so much Robin. I'm sorry for causing you pain. Be happy alright? Keep doing what you're doing. Let go and move on from me. But please never forget me. And don't be mad at Cyborg, I was the one to ask him not to tell you. Bye guys. I love you."_ The hologram gave a flying kiss before disappearing.

Robin snapped and held Raven's body tighter, burying his head on her shoulder, rocking back and forth and sobbing hysterically. It was like his parents all over again. There's nothing he could do, but watch his love one leave him again. Though this time will be different. If his parents left a gaping hole in his heart, Raven took all of it. This pain will last more than an eternity. He was sure to never love again. Yes, he will survive, will function but will not be happy. Nothing will make him happy anymore, because his happiness and home was taken again, never to be found any more.

_**"True love leaves a memory no one can steal and a heartache no one can heal."**_

* * *

**AN: Edited :) so this is the better version of "Three Months." I hope you all like it better than the last. :) if I would have extra time, I will edit my other stories so that you can enjoy it too :)**

**Much love :)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans in a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Even the quotes are not mine.**

**Quotes: (By order)**

**-Reese Witherspoon, Home Sweet Alabama**

**-Annabel Lee, Edgar Allan Poe**

**-Come live with me and be my love, Christopher Marlowe**

**-Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen**

**-Filipino movie "One More Chance." Translated and revised**

**-How do I love thee, Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

**-Quote by Bette Davis**

**-Julia Roberts, Notting Hill**

**- Unknown.**

**Read and review! :)**


End file.
